My Littel Fox
by HirunaMikk03
Summary: Aomine Daiki seorang inspektur muda berbakat dan terkenal di Kepolisian Jepang. Seorang pencuri yang menyandang nama "Little Fox" membuat seorang aomine kesusahan mengangkapnya. Kau pencuri licah dengan banyak akal mempunyai misteri terpendam..
1. Chapter 1

LittleFox

.

.

.

Pair : Aomine x Reader (OC)

Gender : action, drama, romance

By : Hiruna Mikk03

Summary : Aomine seorang inspektur berbakat yang kewalahan menghadapi penjahat chibi yang terus membuatnya kerepotan. Kau pencuri yang licin yang memiliki rahasia besar yang terpendam dalam dirimu.

"Perketat penjagaan diarah Barat"

"Haii.."

Tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki serampak berjalan menjaga tempat itu. Terlihat disana sudah banyak polisi dan beberapa helicopter yang menjaga dari udara.

Disana terlihat seorang kepala Inspektur Aomine Daiki mengeluarkan aura hitam yang membuat siapapun memikir dua kali untuk mendekati atau menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

RRRRR…

Suara helicopter berterbangan dilangit malam saat bulan purnama. Aomine mengerahkan perintah pada semua bawahanya.

'Awass.. kau littleFox, kau sudah sering mempermainkanku dengan taktik bodohmu. Aku akan membalasmu lebih kejamm..'inner aomine dengan tatapan horror.

Para bawahannya yang berada sekitarnya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat atasannya bak pather yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

Wuuusss..

Suara angin bertipu terlihat diatas Hotel Haido City, mangsa melihat pemburunya sibuk mengatur bawahanya.

"Ara.. dia memang tak menyerah ya?"gumanmu melihat aomine dari atas hotel lewat kacamata super canggihmu.

"Lapor inspektur aomine! Littlefox berada diatas Hotel Haido City"

Aomine tak menjawab langsung langsung berlari menujuh atas Hotel. Kakinya cepat sekali sampai diatas Hotel, terlihat disana kau duduk santai dengan gaya pakaianmu. Kau menggunakan setelan dress ala victoria warna hitam merah serta mengunakan bando kuping rubah di surai merahmu. Tak lupa topeng rubah yang menutupi matamu saja tertengger disana serta senyuman licik khas rubah.

"kau cepat juga sampai disini Inspektur Aomine"senyuman menglengkung diwajahnya. Bukan senyuman kagum tapi senyuman mengejek seolah kau menatangnya bermain.

"Lapor inspektur aomine, kami tak bisa menyusul lift hotel tiba-tiba rusak serta helicopter mengalami ganggunan sinyal"

"Laporan diterima.."

"tak akan kubiarkan kau kabur kali ini. LittleFox kau benar-benar membuatku semangat untuk mengukap jatidirimu"kata aomine padamu. Kau menatap dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Souka.. jadi kau ingin bermain lagi dengan ku. Ojiji-san?"tanyamu dengan kekanak-kanakan.

Ctelak.

"KasoChibi. Aku ini masih muda umurku baru 23 tahun!"aomine tak terima ucapamu barusan. Ia yang sudah disadari menodongkan senjata kearahmu.

"Ohh.. terimakasih ojiji-san sudah mau mengobrol sebentarku! Waktunya aku untuk pergi."

Kau langsung loncat dari atas gedung. Aomine kaget lalu berlari langsung melihat kebawah.

BRRTTT…Wuusss….

JetSky membuatmu terbang diatas udara dengan kecepatan jet. Kau melihat aomine yang kaget melihatmu melayang.

"Ja Mata tanggal 22 april, Aomine Daiki!"

Suuuusssss…

Kau terbang dengan kecepatan penuh, aomine yang masih terdiam melihat kau yan sudah menghilang dari pandangnya. Rahangnya mengeras, baru sampailah helicopter dan pasukannya.

"Awas kau.. kasogaki!"geram aomine membara.

Dihari yang tenang matahari yang sudah memperlihat dirinya. Kau masih terlelap tidur sampai bunyi alaram membangunkanmu. Terpaksa kau membuka mata belangmu yang masih mengantuk.

Sebenarnya kau mempunyai mata warna blue shappire tapi sejak kejadian itu bola mata kananmu berbeda warna menjadi emerald

.

"Hoaamm!"

Kau melangkah lemas menujuh kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual mandimu. Setelah itu kau memakai seragam SMA Teiko dengan tag name didadamu disana tertulis namamu (full name).

Kau tinggal sendiri dirumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk anak seumuranmu. Kau lihat ponselmu disana terdapat e-mail dari sahabatmu

From : (friend name)

Ne.. (name) hari ini kau tak lupa ada ulangan harian guru tsundare itu bukan?. Aku butuh kau untuk membantuku mengahadapi ulangan tentang fisika-brengsek itu.

Kau langsung menghapus e-mail dari sahabatmu yang menurutmu tak penting. Kau cepat-cepat bergegas menujuh sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Itung-itung itu olahraga memperkuat otot-otot kakimu.

Sesampainya disekolah kau disambut teriakkan membahana dari sahabatmu yang dari jarak 200 m yang mampu membuat burung-burung mati seketika.

"(name) aku bagi contekanmu ya.."ucap sahabatmu memelas dengan tatapan puppy-eyes.

Kau melihatnya ingin muntah bukannya luluh dengan terpaksa kau menjawabnya "Iya, dan hentikan tatapanmu itu kau membuatmu ingin muntah"

"Hidoi~ (name)"rengeknya meraung-raung membuat pusat perhatian. Kau langsung mendeath-glaer yang menatapmu dan sahabatmu.

"kalau aku kejam, kau kubiarkan tinggal kelas sejak TK! Buktinya aku dengan baik hatinya menolongmu sampai kau SMA!"jawabmu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sahabatmu.

"(name), cotto matte!"

"jalanmu lelet seperti keong!"

"Mouu.. (name)"sahabatmu berjalan disampingmu dengan pipi dikembungkan.

Sesampainya dikelas kau duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Kau menikmati angin yang menghembus masuk lewat cela jendela. Tak lama guru tsundare yang bernama Midorima Shintaro masuk dengan aura horror membagikan kertas ulangannya.

Kau bersyukur mempunyai IQ200 tak menyulitkanmu mengerjakan soal-soal membuat siapapun mual melihatnya. Kau lihat sahabatmu dengan wajah pucat dan memelas melirik padamu.

"Hemm.. (friend name) jangan melirik terus pada (name). atau soalmu kuambil"ucap Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sensei~ bagaimana kabarmu? Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah"

Jedarr.. *suara petir terdengar dilangit

Kau mengajukan pertanyaan aneh membuat siapapun sweatdrop. Midorima menatap tajam padamu.

"Jika kau menanyakan hal bodoh, kau kulempar dari sini (name)- nanodayo"

"jangan menambahkan -nanodayo dibelakang namaku!"

Cletak.

Kedutan muncul dikening midorima, lumut hijau berjalan menghampirimu. Tangannya menopang dimejamu. Matanya melirik pada kertas ulanganmu.

"Pantas kau berisik. Kalau sudah selesai keluarlah, jangan mengganggu yang lain!"ucap midorima. Kau bisa melihat manic zamrud dengan jelas yang menyihirmu.

"Nee, (name)-san. Kau dengar aku?"tanyanya sekali lagi

Kau tersadar dari dunia khayalanmu, kau mendekatkan wajahmu padanya. Hingga dia bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas wajah cantikmu.

"Hemm.. hari ini cancer peringkat terakhir. Kuharap kau bawa lucky item milikmu itu nanodayo -sensei!"titahmu membuat midorima tegun. Lalu senyuman licik tercipat diwajahnya.

"sayangnya cencer sedang berada diperingkat pertama! Kau yang berada diperingkat terakhir, Gemini dengan golongan darah O"

"Ohh.. benarkah? lihat ini~"

Kau lalu menunjukan ponsel canggihmu. Oha-asa menunjukan Gemini peringkat atas.

"a-apa? bagaimana bisa berubah?"tanya midorima sambil membawa apel merah yang menjadi lucky item nya hari ini.

"hari ini Gemini membawa benda keberuntungnya yang membuat kesialan bagi virgo, cancer."jawabku remeh

"What!? Sejak kapan bisa berubah?"midorima kaget, hari ini adalah hari sialnya bukan hari keberuntungnya.

"hehe.. karena lucky itemku yang paling kuat!"kau memicingkan matamu. Midorima membenturkan keningnya padamu.

"jadi kau ternyata.. penggemar Oha-asa juga?(full name)"Midorima menatapmu seolah ada kilatan petir dimatanya. Kau juga membenturkan keningmu padanya, kau menatap jengkel padanya.

"Hah? tidak juga, bagiku keberuntung/ keajaiban itu tidak ada!"ucapmu tegas

"Hah? kau berani bicara seperti itu pada gurumu saat sedang ulangan? Nona (full name)"

"tak peduli! Nanodayo"ucapmu acuh dan meniru suffix akhir seperti gurumu. Terlihat midorima wajah memerah kesal

"Kau (full name) bisakah-" sebelum midorima mengeucap kau sudah mencium bibirnya.

Sentak membuat seisi kelas menjerit melihat guru yang ingin menjadikan pacar no. 2 setelah Akashi Seijuro dicium olehmu. Yang dicium olehmu, diam kaku pada tubuhnya. Kau menciumnya lembut, tak lama kau melepaskan ciuman itu. kau melihat midorima-sensei masih kaku atas perlakukanmu

'hahh.. ternyata membuat kau diam gampang juga. Manusia akan mengalami reaksi sengatan listrik jika tubuhmu kaget atau ketakutan yang mengakibatkan tubuh kaku sementar. Tapi tergantung seorang mengontrol dirinya..'

"Nah.. midorima-sensei. Terima kasih atas tadi, itu lucky itemku. Merebut kiss yang sebelumnya peringkat 1"

Kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu. Mendorong pelan midorima-sensei agar kau bisa lewat.

"aku sudah selesai.. sepertinya yang lain juga! Ahh~ ja nee, midorima"ucapmu mengekor matamu pada midorima –sensei.

…

"Hahaha.. kau ini benar-benar gila mencium midorima- sensei didepan semua anak kelas.. Hhahaha"tawa (friend name) . Kau tampak tersenyum puas melihat reaksi gurumu tadi.

"yaya.. berterima kasihlah padaku! karena aku sejak tadi mengalahikan perhatiannya dan bicara tentang Oha-asa, tadi benar-benar muak dengan ramalan omong kosong itu"ucapmu melipat tanganmu keatas, langkah lebar-lebar seperti laki-laki jauh kesan perempuan.

"Arigatooo~ (name)-ojihime sama"(friend name) memelukmu erat-erat. Kedutan muncul dipelipismu.

"Jangan panggil sebutan menggelikan seperti itu. BAKA! kau tau aku tak suka dipanggil sebutan –chan atau –hime segala apapun itu, panggil namaku saja tambahan apapun"omelmu (friend name) hanya nyengir kuda saat kau mengomelinya.

…

Midorima POV

Pikiranku melayang saat dirinya mencium bibirku. Aku tak menyangka murid yang menurutku menyebalkan dan susah diatur. Menyiumku? Entah keberuntungan atau bukan. Aku merasakan detak jantung tak karuan.

'siall.. mengingatnya membuat pipiku panas seperti ini!'

Aku mengopang daguku dengan tangan kananku, aku menghela nafasku sampai terdengar oleh telinga Akashi yang duduk sambil bermain shogi sendiri tanpa lawan melirikku.

"Ada apa Shintaro? Kau menghela nafas seperti itu tak bisanya?"tanya Akashi.

Aku menaikkan letak kacamataku "tidak ada..". Akashi melihatku mataku tajam lalu Akashi beranjak dari bangkunya dan menghampiriku.

"Jadi?"tanya Akashi ambigu

"jadi apa –nodayo?"

"Jadi, apa benar kau dicium oleh (marga name) didepan murid-muridmu?"

Aku memerah mengingat kejadian itu sampai ketelinga. Akashi bisa melihatku memerah "a-apa? y-ya seperti itu lah! Tapi a-aku mengaku p-padamu bukannya a-aku suka saat dia menciumku –nanodayo"ucapku gagap langsung kupanggilkan wajahku yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Normal POV

Akashi berbalik ke mejanya, tangannya mengepalku rahangnya mengeras 'awas kau (name). Hukuman nerakamu akan segera tiba, kau menglanggar aturan sekolah 3 peraturan terberat disekolah!'

"Yo.. kau panggilkan (full name). Suruh dia menemuiku diruanganku"ucap Akashi menunjuk salah satu murid yang lewat.

"H-haii"murid itu langsung lari ketakutan merasakan aura mengerikan dari Sang Emperor itu.

Kau terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas batang pohon besar tanganmu menjadi bantal tidurmu. Tak cocok untuk wanita sepertimu tertidur dibatang pohon seperti itu. Kau merasa terganggu oleh teriakkan yang memanggil namamu, mengusik ketenangan dirimu.

"(name)-san, k-kau dipanggil Akashi-sensei k-keruangnya s-sekarang!"murid itu terlihat gemeteran saat bicara padamu.

Kau hanya membalas dengan gumanan.

"Hmm.. jangan ganggu aku!". Setelah murid itu pergi darimu mermermerasa ssudah menyampaikan amamat dari setan cebol itu, kau tertidur lagi.

Perlahan kau membuka matamu entah berapa lama kau tertidur. Lalu kamu terbangun tidur melihat langit sudah sore

"Ohh? Sudah hampir jam pulang ternyata?"kau melihat jam yang kau pakai. Kau melompat turun dengan sempurna tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Kau menaruh tanganmu dikantong rokmu yang kau sudah ubah sedikit pada rokmu. Telihat koridor sepi oleh murid-murid berlalu lalang, sudah dipastikan mereka sedang belajar dipelajaran jam akhir.

Kau dengan santainya berjalan tanpa beban apapun. Tatapanmu datar tak mengurangi wajah cantikmu malah terkesan cool dimata laki-laki dan wanita. Kau menghentikan langkahmu merasakan aura hitam dari ruang kelas yang barusan kau lewati.

"Bagus, kerjakan semua tugas-tugasmu kalau tidak kulipat gandakan tugas-tugasmu kecuali anggota basket –"

Yang merasa anggota baket menghela nafasnya bersyukur karena gurunya sedang dalam mood buruk tak memberikannya tugas-tugas banyak.

"-kalian kutambahkan prosi latihan kalian. Jadi kalian tak mengerjakannya kau melipat gandakan tugasmu dan latihanmu"ucap Akashi dengan aura hitam, latarnya banyak kelewaran dibelakangnya. Entah apa terlihat tanduk merah dan ekor yang bergerak kesana kemari.

'kutarik perkataanku tadi, terkutuklah kau merahcebol!'teriak inner semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

T

B

C

Mohon Review kritik dan sarannya.

Aku baru pertama kali menulis di fiction selama ini aku menulis cuma iseng2 aja kalau bosan. Mohon bantunnya senpaii


	2. Chapter 2 : TeacherZone

Bel berbunyi mengakhiri jam pelajaran. Semua siswa bersorak bahagia, tapi gadis surai pirang dengan tenangnya ia berjalan di koridor yang mulai sepi murid. Tak sadarkah ada setan merah cebol siap mengulitinya nanti.

Akashi melipat tangannya kedada, tatapan mata emperornya begitu tajam menatap pintu dihadapannya. Rahangnya sudah mengeras entah sejak kapan.

 _Krek._

Pintu dihadapnnya terbuka, nyumbul gadis surai pirang bermata heterochromia sama seperti dirinya.

"Maaf seijuro-sensei, aku tadi ketiduran. Gomende ne"

Jika bukan yang membuatnya kesal gadis yang ia sukai. Mungkin saja kau sudah asik bercembu dengan gunting merah kesayangannya.

Tatapan datar dari wajahmu serta aura aneh yang dipancarkan tubuhmu membuat akashi melunak. Akashi menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kau sudah tau, kenapa kau dipanggil olehku?"

"Aku tak tau sensei"  
Jawabmu santai dengan wajah moe mu.

Akashi berusaha menjaga imagenya dihadapanmu agar tetap cool. Akashi bangkit dari kursinya berjalan mendekat ke arahmu. Akashi mengambil dagumu dan diarahkan mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Apa perlu ke beritau kesalahanmu?"

"Uh!?"

Akashi kesal padamu karena terlalu polos dan lugu. Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir manismu. Matamu membulat tak percaya pria nomer 1 yang ingin dijadikan pacar oleh para wanita. Menciummu, menciummu bibirmu.

Akashi mainkan bibirmu dengan gairah tanpa balasan darimu.

 _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._ Satu kalimat mengema dikepalamu.

 **Deg!**

Segatan memori memasuki otakmu. Membuat kau tak sengaja mengigit bibir akashi.

"Tch, kau mengigitku"Akashi melepaskan ciumannya menatap kesal padamu. Matanya melihatmu ketakutan. Mata heterochromia yang indah mulai gemetar.

Akashi melihat itu menyesali perbuatannya karna membuatmu takut.

"Maafkan aku (name)"

 _Tes. Tes. Tes_.

Darah mengalir dimata rubymu sedangkan liquid bening mengalir di mata blue sapphire.

Akashi terkejut melihatnya, gadis selalu membangkang padanya kini terlihat rapuh.

"Hey, kau kenapa (name)?"  
Akashi menguncang bahumu menyadarkanmu. Tatapan kosong membuat hati seorang akashi teriris.

"Kau masih disanakan (name)?"

"Oi (name).. kau dengar aku kan?"

Deg!

Tubuhmu tersentak menatap akashi tajam.  
"Ada apa sih?"

"Kenapa kau menangis ?"

"Menangis? Eh!?" Kau menatap bingung, kau mengusap air matamu dipipi.

"Kenapa aku menangis sensei?"tanya mu idiot

"Mana aku tau, kau tiba-tiba menangis setelah aku menciummu?"

Kau membulatkan matamu sekali lagi. "Hah!? Jadi itu bukan mimpi ya?"

"Memang itu bukan mimpi bodoh. Kau membuatku khawatir bagaimana bisa kau menangis darah dan air mata?"

"Uh? Aku tak apa-apa sensei. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Jangan bohong!"bentak akashi

"Serius seijuro. Kumohon lupakan tadi anggap saja tadi bukan apa-apa"

"Kau! Hah.. seterah kau sajalah. Mau cerita atau tidak itu hakmu"

Akashi menaiki bahunya, ia mengelus rambut pirangmu lalu turun ke pipimu mengapus jejak darah dan air matamu.

"Hey, kau satu-satu muridku yang paling membangkang padahal aku tak suka anjing yang membangkang. Aku membuat pengecualian padamu, kau membuatku terjatuh padamu"

"Lalu!?"

"Aku tak mengerti padamu, sikapmu acuh dan tak acuh terhadap sekitarmu. Aku merasa kepribadianmu berbeda-beda saat kau berinteraksi pada orang lain. Kau selalu menggunakan topengmu"

"Memangnya aku harus memperlakukan mu seperti temanku? Kau itu guruku, ya walaupun aku tak mau mengakuinya sih. Kau lebih mirip setan cebol daripada guru"

 _Cletak._

Keduatan di kening dan leher akashi mendengar kata tabu. "Apa!?"

"Tapi aku suka kau..."

Hati yang dongkol tadi enath hilang kemana mendengar perkatamu barusan. "Eh!?" Rona merah dipimpin akashi menjalar ke pipinya.

"Sebagai guru favorit ku, hehe"

 **Jleb.**

Parah menacap ke tubuhnya teacherzone. Kata teacherzone mengema dikepalanya, membuatnya syok.

"Jadi kenapa aku dipanggil?"

"Pulang sajalah kau..hukumanmu kapan-kapan saja"akashi masih syok dengan pernyataanmu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan seijuro"

"Baiklah.."

Kau berjalan keluar dari ruangan akashi, seringai muncul diwajah manismu. "Apa tadi itu berlebihan ya?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula siapa dia sebenarnya? Bagaimana bisa saat ia menciumku, memori yang lama, ku lupakan muncul sebagaian"

"Lain kali aku harus hati-hati"

.

.

.

Kau berjalan menujuh rumahmu, saat kau sampai disana tak ada sambutan kata 'Selamat datang' oleh anggota keluargamu atau senyuman hangat yang menyapamu.

"Nii-san, apa kabarmu?Aku merindukanmu"tanyamu sendiri melihat foto figuran kau dan kakakmu dikalungmu. Kakakmu merangkulmu dengan senyuman khasnya. Sudah berapa tahun kau tak bertemu dengannya.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam, kau masih berpapasan dengan laptop kesayanganmu sumber informasimu.

"Yoshh! Waktunya melakukan perkerjaan"

Kau mengubah pakaianmu menjadi LittelFox. Kau sudah menyiapkan rencana yang mantang untuk bermain-main dengan Aomine Daiki, Si Panther. Kau mengamar menjadi orang polisian.

"Lapor inspektur, pejagaan disemua sudah beres"ucapmu yang menyamar menjadi bawahan aomine.

"Bagus, terus siap siaga jika pencuri cilik itu datang"aomine tampaknya tak menyadarimu lalu mengatur dan mengawasi semua bawahnya

…

Kau pergi melihat sistuasi dan semua sesuai rencana, sengiranmu muncul. Semua polisi yang berjaga pingsan gas tidur tanpa aroma.

Kau mengambil permata naga, lalu dengan cepat kau menujuh atap gedung. Kau menganalasi permata mata naga itu dengan alat canggih yang kau dapat dari kakakmu dulu.

 **100%**

File sudah selesai dan kau menyimpan alat analisa dalam jubahmu yang sudah melepaskan penyamaranmu.

 **Clekk.**

Bunyi hand gun terkompa, kau melirik sesorang Inspektur kepolisian yang paling berbakat dengan julukan Black Panther. Yang dirumorkan ia menangkap 100 tahanan kelas kakap.

"sepertinya julukan Black Panther memang cocok untukmu, inspektur. Sebagian pujianmu aku membaliki permata ini, aku sudah tak membutuhnya lagi"pujimu memlemparkan permata pada aomine yang sudah mengarahkan hand gun dan menangkap permata itu dengan mudah

"..kau akan membayar penghinaan ini padaku, beraninya kau bermain-main denganku dan kepolisian jepang.."geram aomine dengan wajah sanggarnya

"memangnya seorang anak kecil tak boleh bermain? Namaku littlefox"tanyamu dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan.

"Ckck..sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, fox"tanya aomine menurunkan hand gun nya.

"bermain.. nii-chan sibuk dengan perkerjaannya. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa diajak main"jawabmu sambil membuka permen susu.

"bukan itu jawaban yang kuinginkan"aomine mengeluarkan auranya

"…kau tak perlu inspektur"ujarmu mendingin atmosfir berubah dratis disekitarmu.

Aomine membulatkan matanya saat atmosfir berubah disekitar lawannya. Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya tanda lawannya membuatnya bersemangat.

 _'aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini lagi sejak aku lulus SMA. Gairah yang membara dalam tubuhku'_ kata inner aomine

"maaf saja tapi akan berurusan denganku, my littlefox"

Kau memandang datar aomine postur tubuhnya benar-benar bagus berbeda dari bawahannya dan anggota kepolisian yang lain. Kau melirik jam gantung yang kau selalu bawa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kita taruhan? Jika kau berhasil mengungkap jatidiriku aku akan memberi taumu tujuanku selama ini dan jika kau tak berhasil mengungkap siapaku selama 1 bulan berhentilah untuk menahanin kasusku"tawarmu pada aomine

Aomine mendengar itu menyengir setan mendapat lawan yang setara, otaknya benar-benar hebat. Dia bukan criminal bodoh, dia cerdik.

"Baiklahh.. aku terima taruhanmu"jawab aomine menerima taruhan itu. Kau tersenyum kecil melihat wajah aomine.

Kau menjentikan jarimu sentak seluruh sekitar gedung padam, aomine melihat itu terkejut. Kau berlari menjuh aomine membuatnya terjatuh. Kau mencium bibirnya membuat sang pemilik terkejut saat ia merasakan bibir lembut milikmu.

 **Chup.**

Kau mengecup bibir aomine yang semulanya hanya kecupan ringan berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Aomine benar-benar kehilang kendali dirinya, kau mengutuk ngutuk dirimu sendiri.

 _'sial, aku tak bisa membebaskan diriku sendiri'_

Pinggangmu dipeluk erat oleh aomine ia tetap menciummu ganas tak jarang kau mendesah karenanya. Ciumannya turun kelehermu dan kau teriak kecil saat aomine mengigit lehermu dan menyedot lehermu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Kau berusaha mendorong tubuh aomine dan usahamu berhasil.

"bibirmu benar-benar lembut ya my fox. Aku akan mencarimu lagi, kali ini aku lepaskanmu karena memberikan ciuman yang bergairah tapi lain waktu aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

"Tch, tadi itu hadiahku untukmu tapi itu diluar perkiraanku"

Kau melompati dari gedung ke gedung yang lain dalam keadaan gelap, setelah kepergianmu listrik kembali menyala. Senyuman diwajah aomine tak pernah lepas mengingat kejadian barusan.

'lihat saja my fox, aku yang akan menangkan taruhan ini. Aku tak melepaskanmu rubah kecilku'

X  
X  
X  
X

Esokan harinya..

Kau terbangun dari tidurmu, lingkaranmu tercetak diwajahmu. Kau mengingat kejadian kemarin sudah ada 3 orang yang mencium bibirmu. Mengingat ciuman yang diberikan aomine membuatmu tak bisa tidur nyenyak, wajahmu kembali memerah mengingat setiap lumatan aomine.

Kau pergi mandi untuk menyegarkan pikiranmu, kau lihat mark merah dilehermu. Kau menyentuhnya pelan.

"AHOMINE! Ini tak bisa hilang"teriakmu dikamar mandi, lalu kepalamu kau terendam didalam air susu strawberry.

Setelah puas merendam air susu kau mengerikan tubuhmu dan mengunakan pakaian seragam sekolahmu. Kau mengerai rambutmu upaya untuk menutupi tanda merah dilehermu.

Kau mengambil roti dengan selai coklat dan kotak susu vanilla. Dan memakannya sambil berjalan,setelah menghabiskan rotimu kau menyedot susu vanillamu.

 **Sekolah SMA Taiko..**

Kau berjalan ke karidor sekolah, semuanya memandangmu aneh melihat lingkaran matamu seperti panda. Kau berpapasan dengan midorima-sensei dan Akashi-sensei

"Ohayou.. midorima-sensei, Akashi-sensei"sapamu dengan nada kurang semangat. Membuat midorima dan Akashi menaikkan alis mereka melihat lingkaran matamu.

Rambutmu tak sengaja terbang terkena angin membuat mark merah lehermu terlihat oleh kedua gurumu. Angin sudah berlalu rambutmu kembali menutup mark merahmu itu.

"(name)-chan, kau terlihat lesu dan kurang semangat"tanya sahabatmu

"aku tadi malam kurang tidur, ada seekor macan hitam menanggu tidurku"ucapmu dengan nada lesu membuat sahabatmu swaetdrop.

"kau ini aneh-aneh saja.. ayo kekelas"

X  
X  
X  
X

Kau berniat tidur diatap selama jam pertama hingga istirahat. Baru saja ingin tidur pintu atap terbuka, muncul sosok merah dengan mata emperor nya.

"kau bolos lagi, (name)?"tanya Akashi

"aku ngantuk sensei, biarkan aku tidur sebentar. Baru aku masuk kelas lagi"ucapmu memejamkan matamu.

"memangnya tadi malam kau melakukan apa hingga lingkaran hitam dimatamu?"tanya Akashi sedikit melembut.

Kau yang sudah hampir masuk kealam mimpi, hingga menjawab pertanyaan Akashi setengah sadar.  
"a-aku diburu oleh (sensor)..s-sensei. zZzzzZzzzzz"jawabmu

"Eh?"tanya Akashi memandangmu yang sudah terlelap tertidur. Akashi membuka jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuhmu.

Ponselnya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Akashi melihat nama yang terpajang disana dan menangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya, ada apa daiki?"jawab Akashi pada seseorang disebrang sana

[…]

"Ok, aku akan kesana nanti"

[…]

"ya. Sama-sama"Akashi lalu memutuskan panggilan telpon itu.

.

.

.  
.

 **Ditempat lain..**

Kumpulan pria tampan dengan rambut warna-warni disebuah café membuat gadis remaja hingga wanita muda merona merah melihat ke 7 pemuda itu.

"jadi apa yang membuat kami dikumpulkan seperti ini, ahomine?"tanya kagami

"aku minta bantuan kalian mencari informasi tentang LittelFox"jawab aomine dengan wajah serius

"LittelFox? Bukan itu pencuri yang membuat kepolisian jepang bingung menangkapnya"midorima menaikkan kacamatanya

"jadi kau mengumpulkan kami hanya untuk itu, daiki?"tanya Akashi dengan aura hitam

"aomine-cchi kau benar-benar membuang waktuku"oceh kise dengan wajah memelas.

"memangnya apa yang kami bisa bantu aomine-kun?"tanya kuroko dengan datar

"Aku merasa dia mempunyai suatu tujuan, untuk mencari sesuatu. Aku hanya berpikir pencuri dengan kemampuan hebat sepertinya selalu mengembalikan barang curiannya. Aku benar-benar curiga"

"Mungkin saja, dia hanya ingin bermain-main, mine-chin"ujar murasakibara

"jika dia hanya bermain-main, ia tak mungkin berurusan dengan polisi dan lain-lain apalagi membuat kami repot. Itu ada hukumannya"sambung kagami menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Akashi mulai menganalisa ucapan-ucapan teman-temannya. "cirinya seperti apa littelfox itu daiki?"

"dia perempuan, tingginya hanya 169 cm, rambutnya merah panjang, kulitnya putih bersih"jawab aomine memberikan cirri-ciri littelfox nya.

"lebih spesifik daiki?"

"jika aku tau semuanya, aku tak mungkin meminta bantuan kalian semuanya"ucap aomine kesal

"sepertinya kau mendapat lawan yang kuat aomine"ucap midorima.

 **Tingg..**

Tanda tamu baru memasuki café tersebut. Terlihat kau baru memasuki café tersebut dengan baju santai.

"milkshake coklat dan cake vanilla cream milk"ucapmu pada seorang maid café.

"Tunggu sebentar.."

Kau mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman tak sengaja matamu pertemu dengan mata yang familiar.

"(name)-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya midorima

"kau tak lihat tadi aku memesan kue. Apa kau lakukan disni dengan seijuro?"tanya balikmu melihat sosok .

"kau harus sopan terhadap gurumu, (name)"kata Akashi dengan aura hitam.

"aku tak peduli, ini bukan disekolah. Aku bebas memanggilmu apa saja seijouro"

"jadi kau muridnya akashi-cchi, gabunglah bersama kami"tawar kise menarik tanganmu untuk duduk.

"Eh? tak usah terimakasih"tolakmu halus sambil tersenyum kecil.

"tak usah malu-malu, gabunglah bersama kami"ucap kuroko tersenyum kecil membuat ketampannya keluar. kau melihat sedikit memerah.

"B-baiklah, jika kalian memaksa"

"jadi namamu siapa? Aku Kagami Taiga"

"(fullname)"jawabmu dengan senyuman

"(name)-chin kau manis ya, apa aku boleh mencicipimu terutama bibirmu seperti permen"kata murasakibara

"benarkah? aku manis seperti permen?"tanyamu memerah

"Murasakibara/atsushi jaga sikapmu bodoh. Kau mau dicap pedofil?"geram teman-temannya

"Permisi, ini pesananmu nona"ujar maid memberikan pesannanya padamu.

Kau berubah menjadi anak rubah yang mengemaskan, cara makan dan minummu lucu sekali membuat pria dewasa dan normal dihadapan memerah melihatnya.

 _'ini surga, kawaii~'_ inner mereka

Kau tak memperdulikan kumpulan pria dewasa yang memandangmu ingin memakanmu, kau menikmati pesananmu. Sampai sebuah berita tentang littlefox membuat perhatianmu terahlikan.

[Perusahan Momoi Group akan mengeluarkan produk kecantikan terbaru, yang menggunakan blue diamond yang terkenal dipercaya membuat awet muda. Dikertur utama Momoi Satsuki mendapatkan surat pemberitauan dari LittelFox]

Mata aomine langsung membulat, sengirannya menghiasai wajahnya. "Berani menyentuh seujung kukunya, kau akan tamat littelfox"gumam aomine berat, aura biru peka dari tubuhnya keluar.

Kau memandang datar atas pemberitaan itu, lalu mata heromaticmu melihat kearah aomine.

Kau mengeluarkan beberapa uang dari dompetmu dank au letakan diatas meja, "Ahh, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan (friend name). Senang bertemu kalian"

Kau beralroji sebelum meninggalkan kumpulan pria rambut pelangi itu, "ah, cepat sekali kau pergi (name)-chan"kise

"dia gadis yang manis ya.."kuroko tersenyum kecil

"(name)chin manis aku jadi ingin memakannya"murasakibara membayangkan dirinya memakanmu.

"Langkah dulu mayatku, murasakibara/atsushi"ujar midorima dan Akashi dengan aura hitamnya.

"kau tampaknya tak tertarik dengannya, ahomine?"tanya kagami

"aku sudah punya incaran, aku tak suka anak SMA karena aku bukan pedofil"sindir aomine

"Kau mau mati cepat daiki"Akashi menunjukan gunting merah

Aomine berkeringat melihat Akashi dalam mode iblisnya "g-gomen, aku bercanda"

"jadi siapa incaran aominecchi? Aku ingin tau gadis mana yang mau denganmu"goda kise

"brengsek kau kise, aku akan kenalkan pada kalian waktu dekat ini sebelum akhir bulan"ujar aomine percaya diri.

"Seterahlah, aomine-kun"kuroko

X

X

X

X

 **Ditempat tak diketahui..**

Sekelompok misterius membantai penduduk kota kecil, dengan sadis mereka menghabisi nyawa yang tak berdosa.

"Mouu, mereka lemah sekali"ujar pria bertumbuh besar berotot, silver

"jangan mengeluh terus, silver"kata pria rambut hitam, hanamiya makato

"Hihihi menyenangkan sekali melihat ekpreksi ketakutan mereka"ujar pria rambut abu-abu haizaki sougo.

"kalian semua ketua memanggil kita"ujar pria surai merah berkulit pucat, akaze

Silver, hanamiya, haizaki, akaze berkumpul dihadapan pria rambut pirang yang duduk diatas tumpukan mayat yang sekitarnya dikelilingi api.

"Jadi? Kalian dapatkan batu itu?"tanya pria itu

"Tentu saja, Tuan nash. Kami sudah mendapatkan blood diamond"hanamiya menyerahkan diamond merah darah itu pada nash.

"Ohh, dengan begini kita tinggal mencari diamond soul"ujar nash tersenyum mengerikan.

Teriakan dan jeritan direndam oleh kobaran api yang melahap kota kecil itu, kelompok misterius itu menghilang bagaikan bayangan.

.

.

.

.

 **T**  
 **B**  
 **C**

.

.

.

.

 **[A/N]**  
 **Makasih banyak nih yang udah baca dan review. Aku juga nulis di wattpad juga id watty ELBirthday04. Kalau ingin tau kelanjutannya lebih cepat disana..**

 **RnR ^_^**


End file.
